Such assemblies, which are also known as header panels or curtain headers, are used, for example in an aircraft cabin, to accommodate a curtain rail while at the same time creating a blocking-out and/or light-proof separation device between the upper edge of a separation curtain that is guided in the curtain rail and the cabin ceiling located above it. Furthermore, there is the option of integrating illuminated indicating signs in the component, for example exit signs or a lavatory occupied sign. As a rule, these arrangements are constructed in the so-called prepreg design, in which a resin-soaked woven fibre fabric is made to assume a desired shape before it is cured, wherein frequently a honeycomb structure is used as the core of this material. Such honeycomb sandwich panels have a relatively light specific weight while nonetheless providing good strength values. However, processing such panels is very expensive, so that the production costs are high. During production, for example, the basic shape of a component has to be milled from a honeycomb block that on its own, without any additional laminate, is however quite unstable. Individual honeycomb cells of the honeycomb structure are made from paper and are glued to form a block. After the basic shape of the component has been produced, it is necessary to place a laminate from the outside onto the basic shape in order to ensure dimensional stability. Subsequently, the component produced in this way may be primed and painted. If components of a constant thickness are to be produced, it is also possible to process prefabricated honeycomb sandwich panels. This type of panel may then assume a desired shape when the panels are heated and gradually pressed to shape. In the production of accommodation arrangements for a divider curtain it is, furthermore, expensive to produce holding devices for attachment to lateral or central hatracks or overhead stowage compartments (OHSCs) or for the cabin ceiling, or to integrate indicating signs.